<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokemon A Different Journey Kalos Arc XY by ShinyHunter136</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198542">Pokemon A Different Journey Kalos Arc XY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136'>ShinyHunter136</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Littlest Pet Shop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kalos Where Dreams and Adventures Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Wednesday March the 24th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:20 am.</p><p>We arrived at the Lumiose City Pokemon Center and we saw the Prism Tower. </p><p>Four hours and twenty five minutes later. </p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We met Bonnie and we met Clemont.</p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>The nonshiny male Froakie came out of nowhere and he got paralyzed while trying to save Dylan.</p><p>We rushed Froakie to the Pokemon lab and Professor Sycamore's assistant Sophie fixed him up. </p><p>We met Cosette,Professor Sycamore and Sophie.  </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lumiose City Pursuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>Ash saved Professor Sycamore's Garchomp from the Prism Tower and he got one Pokemon Egg. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Ash caught a nonshiny male Froakie and he nicknamed the Pokemon Gregory. </p><p>Serena got Fennekin from Professor Sycamore and she nicknamed her Delaney. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the 1st Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Battle of Aerial Mobility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Thursday March the 25th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Ash caught a nonshiny male Fletchling and he nicknamed the Pokemon Tristan.</p><p>Ash's Pokemon Egg hatched and it revealed two nonshiny female Kubfus. </p><p>I took my Rotom Pokedex out and I showed Ash my two Urshifu forms. </p><p>Ash nicknamed the 1st Kubfu Marina and she hugged him.</p><p>Ash nicknamed the 2nd Kubfu Kagami and she hugged him. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>Bonnie caught a nonshiny male Dedenne and she nicknamed him Derek. </p><p>Bonnie kept Derek out of the Pokeball and she was hugged by him. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the 1st Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Friday March the 26th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We defeated the Gym Leader Viola and we got the Gym Badge.</p><p>Crystal Miller,Jason,Jewel,Lannah Cox,Laura Healey and me. </p><p>Ash lost to Viola and she gave him a rematch time. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Battling On Thin Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>Ash defeated Viola and she gave him the Bug Badge. </p><p>Ash sent Kagami and Marina his Kubfu twins to Professor Oak's lab. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Giving Chase At The Rhyhorn Race</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Saturday March the 27th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We saved the Rhyhorn and we watched the race. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Grooming Furfrou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>We met Jessica and we met Sherman. </p><p>We saw the Furfrous and I took some pictures. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Clemont's Got A Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Sunday March the 28th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We met Clembot the robot and we found out that Clemont is the Gym Leader. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mega-Mega Meowth Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>We met up with Cosette,Professor Sycamore and Sophie again at the lab. </p><p>We met Blaziken Mask and we helped him out. </p><p>Clemont caught a nonshiny male Chespin and he nicknamed the Pokemon Collin.  </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Bamboozling Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Monday March the 29th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We saved the two wild nonshiny female Pancham and we took them home. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. To Catch A Pokemon Smuggler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>We stopped Dolan the Pokemon smuggler and he got arrested by Officer Jenny.   </p><p>Vivillion thanked us for saving her and she flew away with the others. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Kindergarten Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Tuesday March the 30th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We met Penelope and we met Randall. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Seeking Shelter From The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>We met Elise and we helped her out.   </p><p>Bonnie caught the wild nonshiny female Espurr and she nicknamed her Margaret. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. An Appetite For Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Wednesday March the 31st 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We met Carrie and we met Wiley. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Jolting Switcheroo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>We met Lena and we met Lyn. </p><p>Lena's Pichu evolved into a Pikachu and we saw the heart shaped tail. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Rush Of Ninja Wisdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Thursday April the 1st 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We met ninja Sanpei and we helped him out. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Awakening The Sleeping Giant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>We met Lord Shabboneau and we met Princess Allie. </p><p>We got the Pokeflute back and we woke the Snorlax up. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Conspiracy To Conquer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Friday April the 2nd 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We stopped the evil Malamar and it fled. </p><p>Officer Jenny snapped out of her mind control and she looked around confused. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Breaking Titles At The Chateau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>We met Chester,Farrell,Grant,Molly,Nico and Turner.</p><p>Ash became a Baron and Grant became a Grand Duke. </p><p>Nico became a Viscount and I became a Baroness. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A Pokevision of Things To Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Saturday April the 3rd 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Serena and I made our very own Pokevision videos. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Going For The Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>We met Rodman and we helped him out. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Coming Back Into The Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Sunday April the 4th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We met up with Alexa again and she introduced her best friend Thaddeus.  </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. An Undersea Place To Call Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>We met Eddie and we met Lindsey. </p><p>Dylan got poisoned by the wild nonshiny female Skrelp's Sludge Bomb and he passed out. </p><p>Lindsey used the Antidote on Dylan and she got hugged by him. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Climbing The Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Monday April the 5th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We defeated Grant the Gym Leader and we got the Cliff Badge.  </p><p>Ash,Crystal Miller,Jason,Jewel,Lannah Cox,Laura Healey,Theresa Davidson and me. </p><p>Theresa got a phone call from her mom and she left the Kalos Region. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. A Battle By Any Other Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>We met Gena and we met Miette. </p><p>Miette and Serena lost in the Pokepuff baking contest. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. To Find A Fairy Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Monday April the 5th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We met Florence and we met Grey.  </p><p>Flabebe got her new red flower and she's really happy. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Bonds of Evolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>We met Diantha and we met Kathi Lee. </p><p>Ash lost to Champion Diantha and she gave him the rematch date. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Heroes-Friends and Faux Alike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Tuesday April the 6th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Ash,Bonnie,Clemont and Serena were arrested by Officer Jenny. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>Ash,Bonnie,Clemont and Serena were set free by Officer Jenny. </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Mega Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>We met Gym Leader Korrina and we helped her out. </p><p>Bonnie found four nonshiny abandoned girl Pokemon and she caught them in her Pokeballs. </p><p>Bonnie checked out the Pokedex and she gave her Pokemon nicknames. </p><p>Brittany the Squirtle and Brystol the Torchic. </p><p>Paige the Alolan Meowth and Whitney the Cottonee. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Cave of Trials</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Wednesday April the 7th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We met Korrina's grandpa Gurkinn and he showed us the Lucario Mega Stone. </p><p>Korrina got the Mega Stone for her nonshiny male Lucario and she's really happy. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The Aura Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>Korrina couldn't control her Mega Lucario in the battle and she lost. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Calling From Beyond The Aura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Thursday April the 8th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We got lost in the Pomace Mountain and we saw a house in the distance.  </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Bonds of Mega Evolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>We met Mabel and we helped her out. </p><p>Korrina won in the battle against Mabel and she high fived her Mega Lucario. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The Forest Champion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Thursday April the 8th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We stopped the wild nonshiny male Ursaring Pokemon and we got the food back. </p><p>We got thanked by the wild Pokemon and we got berries from them. </p><p>Oran,Pecha and Sitrus. </p><p>Ash caught a nonshiny male Hawlucha and he nicknamed the Pokemon Harrison. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Battles In The Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>We met Moria and we helped her out. </p><p>Tristan evolved into Fletchinder and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The Cave of Mirrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Friday April the 9th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We got lost in the Reflection Cave and we visited the alternate world. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>Bonnie caught an Ultra Shiny female Toxel and she nicknamed her Taylor. </p><p>Bonnie sent Margaret to Professor Sycamore's lab and she put Taylor on her Team. </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Forging Forest Friendships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>Gregory and Harrison got into a fight. </p><p>Gregory learned how to use the Cut Move and he can't control it.</p><p>Delaney used the Scratch Move and she can't control it. </p><p>Bonnie used a Rare Candy on her Toxel Taylor and she evolved.  </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Spring of Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Saturday April the 10th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We met Madame Catherine,Shauna,Tierno and Trevor. </p><p>Serena checked her Pokevision video and she had a lot of followers. </p><p>I checked my Pokevision video and I saw some very mean comments. </p><p>I saved the mean comments on my cell phone and I deleted them.  </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the cabins together and we're ready to have fun in the events.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Day Three Blockbusters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Monday April the 12th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We made a video of our Pokemon playing together and it was really good. </p><p>Ash fell from a cliff and he broke the right leg in two places. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the cabins together and we're ready to have fun in the events.</p><p>We won the video making contest and Professor Sycamore gave us a lot of points. </p><p>Ash's broken right leg is all better and he doesn't have a cast on. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Foggy Pokemon Orienteering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Wednesday April the 14th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We got lost in the forest and we saw the Legendary Pokemon Xerneas. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>The Teams Froakie and Squirtle lost some points for losing. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm. </p><p>We're fast asleep in the cabins together and we're ready to have fun in the events. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Battling Into The Hall of Fame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Thursday April the 15th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We defeated the Squirtle Team together and we won the trophy. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>We entered the Hall of Fame and we saw the picture of Kalos Champion Diantha. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm. </p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. The Origins of Mega Evolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Friday April the 16th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am. </p><p>We met up with Gurkinn and Korrina again. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm. </p><p>We're fast asleep in the tower and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Showdown At The Shalour Gym</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Saturday April the 17th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We defeated the Gym Leader Korrina and we won the Rumble Badge. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm. </p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>Theresa Davidson arrived at 1:30 pm and she showed us her six year old adopted sister Mia's picture. </p><p>Theresa told us that Mia had the appendix removed and she wanted her big sister. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Splitting Heirs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Sunday April the 18th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Bonnie and Clemont got into a fight with each other. </p><p>We met Blake and we met Heath. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>Bonnie and Clemont made up with each other.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm. </p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. The Clumsy Crier Quiets The Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm. </p><p>We met Nurse Joy and we helped her out. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Bonnie called Professor Sycamore and she checked on her Espurr Margaret. </p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Dreaming a Performer's Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Monday April the 19th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We saw the Pokemon Showcase and it got ruined by a wild nonshiny male Pancham. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>Serena caught the wild Pancham and she nicknamed him Preston.  </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm. </p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. A Campus Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>We met Éclairisse and we helped her out.</p><p>Clemont caught a nonshiny male Luxio and he nicknamed the Pokemon Leon. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.</p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Bonnie For The Defense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Tuesday April the 20th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We met Heidi,Jay and Kye. </p><p>We saved the Wild nonshiny female Lapras and she swam away with her friends. </p><p>Nurse Joy gave Bonnie a Sun Stone for saving Lapras and she used it on her Cottonee Whitney. </p><p>Whitney evolved into her Whimsicott form and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm. </p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>The Chapter Ends and so does the series. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>